Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Sequel to Wars and Hearts; two years have passed, it is now Robb and Jeyne's wedding; throughout the wedding family members and close friends, as well as soon to be family members all watch Arya and Gendry interact and reflect on what they know about the two and how their relationship has changed them.
1. Sansa

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

This is a sequel to Wars and Hearts and takes place two years later with Robb and Jeyne's wedding. Inspired by the fic Wedding by winterwaters on Archive of Our Own, if you see this winterwaters, thank you for the inspiration. Anyway, the idea is a family fic where family and close friends (or soon to be family members) watch Arya and Gendry interact, bonus for being set at a wedding.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Sansa**

Twenty year old Sansa Stark smiled, today was the big day. Her older brother Robb was getting married today. As Maid of Honour Sansa was in charge of getting everything ready, that included her younger sister Arya. She knocked on Arya's bedroom door before entering.

"Arya, c'mon, it's time."

She half-expected Arya to still be in bed, complaining about having to get up so early. But no, Arya was awake; she clearly however hadn't been up long. She was still in her pyjamas and was still dying a purple streak in her now shoulder length hair.

Arya looked at her sister in the mirror. "Alright Sansa, relax, I'm not gonna be late."

Sansa shook her head. "Jeyne's already arrived, we need to help her get ready and you're not even ready yourself."

Arya laughed; despite her words she noted no hint of admonishment in Sansa's voice.

"Everybody's got to do their part Arya; that includes you." Sansa continued with a smirk. "Now hurry, get your dress on and come to my room, we're getting ready there."

Arya sighed and nodded, finishing dying the streak in her hair.

"I won't be long, don't worry." She paused and then asked. "Who else is here?"

Sansa smiled, noting Arya's hesitance and explained.

"Dad's already gone to the church, Rickon's with him. Some of the guests will probably already be there. Bran's gone to the Reed's; he'll be coming with them. Mum's still here. Both Jeyne's are here, so is Eleyna." She paused and then added. "Gendry just arrived five minutes ago."

She smiled when Arya tried to remain impassive but her eyes lit up and she suddenly seemed in a hurry to get dressed.

Sansa left the room and smiled to herself when she thought of Arya's reaction. While she was still one of the bridesmaid's Arya did not intend to ride in the limo with them, she planned to ride with Gendry. Surprisingly nobody had any complaints; Sansa felt that the only person with a right to complain was her soon to be sister in law and she didn't complain, in fact, she encouraged Arya's decision. Already in her dress and prepared herself Sansa prepared to head over to her room. She stopped however as Gendry came up the stairs. He also stopped when he saw her and smiled lightly.

"Hi, sorry I…I thought I could come and…and see Arya, before she was too busy." He explained.

Sansa smiled back. "Nice to see you Gendry, Arya's getting dressed just now, but, she shouldn't be long. But please be quick; we need her in my room to get everything ready."

He nodded; Sansa noticed the distant tense expression in his eyes and thought about the upcoming wedding. She then realized a potential reason for Gendry acting the way he was.

"Are you gonna be okay coming to the wedding?" She asked, concerned. "I mean, your father's going to be there."

Gendry grimaced; the first time Gendry and Arya had met, in the bar. The reason Gendry had been drinking his sorrows away was discovering who his father was, Robert Baratheon, and then finding out Robert didn't even know he had existed.

Gendry had been enraged at Robert's lack of care. However it had made him certain of one thing. Sansa had heard Arya talk to him about it and he had sworn to never abandon any of his children like his father had. Sansa hadn't been in the best position to see, but she could've sworn Arya had blushed at that. Sansa was about to speak again but then saw Gendry's eyes had glazed over and his jaw had gone slack. She turned and smiled. Arya had emerged from her room; her hair hung loose and wavy, the purple streak stood out. It was accented by her dress, lilac in colour with thin straps, the neckline didn't plunge below her collarbone, the bodice was form fitting while the knee length skirt flared out slightly. A length of matching cloth was wrapped around her waist as a belt; to go with the outfit was a pair of clear heels. Although Arya wasn't wearing them yet, instead carrying them in hand. She had stopped and she had a similar expression on her face to Gendry.

"I'll give you two some time together." She said with a smirk.

She stepped past Gendry and began to head back to her room. Before she entered however she looked back. Arya had closed the gap between her and Gendry and they were hugging. She had never seen her sister look so content before.

She was still smiling as she entered her room where Jeyne was sitting down while the other girls worked on her hair and make-up. She smiled and nodded to them all as she joined them in working to get Jeyne ready for the wedding. Her mind however was on Arya and Gendry. She was amazed by their relationship; it had changed her sister so much. Two years ago she had been so dark and angry; Sansa had been trying to give her help, but was sadly misguided. Now, without Sansa's help, Arya had a boyfriend and was much happier than ever before. It was all due to Gendry; through one chance meeting things had changed and Arya changed for the better. She wished sometimes that she and her family could've seen it sooner. But she was happy now that everything was okay. As if on cue Arya entered; Sansa noticed her cheeks were red, but didn't comment. Still she smiled; relieved for Arya's sake that everything was finally okay.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Eddard

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed Sansa's view :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Eddard**

Eddard Stark sighed and shifted his weight as he stood outside the church. He wasn't alone at least in greeting the guests. Gawen Westerling stood with him and seemed to note his discomfort.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one uncomfortable here Eddard." He stated in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Eddard managed a tight smile. "Weddings are always nerve racking I feel. Although it's a different type of pressure this time around I'll admit, compared to how I felt when I married Cat."

Gawen nodded in agreement as they turned to welcome some more guests; the Tyrells. As they approached another car pulled up, the Baratheons. Everybody was dressed their best and greeted Eddard and Gawen warmly. Willas was the first to reach them and smiled.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Westerling, nice to see you again." He greeted them polite as ever.

Eddard smiled and returned the greeting along with Gawen before explaining. "Willas, nice to see you too; Sansa and the other girls should be here soon."  
Willas nodded, smiling as Margaery walked up. "Great; c'mon now dear brother; we shouldn't get in the way of the other guests."

Willas and Margaery headed inside, the rest of the Tyrell's following them after exchanging greetings, then the Baratheon's walked up.

Robert was as jovial as ever; Eddard wondered if he'd still be as jovial when he found out his illegitimate son would be at the wedding. He just hoped nothing happened as he greeted Robert, Cersei and their children along with Myrcella's boyfriend Trystane. As they passed the fathers of the bride and groom greeted Stannis, Selyse and Shireen; Shireen seemed quiet, her expression neutral. That was until she looked towards the entrance of the church, at which point her face lit up. Glancing back Eddard saw why, Rickon stood there, also smiling; after quick greetings Stannis and his family passed. Finally Renly walked up, a lot warmer than his brother.

"Good to see you again Eddard." He greeted friendly. "Congratulations, to both of you."

Eddard smiled and shook Renly's hand. "Thank you Renly."

He paused and then decided to ask. "Renly, I need to ask your help; Gendry's coming to the wedding and…"

Renly nodded; he understood. Eddard was worried about how Robert would react; but he couldn't simply stop Gendry from coming, he was her youngest daughter's boyfriend.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens." He told him reassuringly before entering the church.

Eddard felt somewhat relieved; he was aware however that Gawen was looking at him strangely.

He shook his head. "It's complicated, don't worry about it." He checked his watch.

"Not much longer till Jeyne and the girls arrive."

Gawen nodded and they waited; ready for the arrival of the bride and bridesmaids.

Finally the limo pulled up and the door opened; Sansa stepped out first. Eddard smiled at his eldest daughter, she smiled back and stepped aside as the other girls got out, finally Jeyne's younger sister Elenya stepped out and then Jeyne stepped out. Eddard saw Gawen out the corner of his eye, he looked very proud and happy, Eddard couldn't blame him. He was certain he would feel the same, maybe ever look the same way when it came to Sansa's wedding. Eddard smiled to his wife as she stood with Sansa, Jeyne and the other bridesmaids, all talking and making what appeared to be final plans. He also noticed another car pulling up behind the limo; he recognized it right away. The doors opened and Gendry and Arya stepped out; they both walked around and stood by the car. Eddard smiled; he noted that both of them had cleaned up well. Gendry's hair was neatly brushed and his suit was immaculate; totally different from the casual messy look he usually sported. Arya was much the same and, Eddard noted, happier than he had ever seen her. He sighed as he watched her and Gendry talking, he watched as Arya smiled so much, how she was practically glowing with happiness, laughing freely at one of his jokes. He reflected how close she had come to losing that; how close they had all come to losing her.

Arya had always been a wild child, however as she got older she became angry, darker, sullen. Finally Jon's departure for the army two years ago triggered something; he recalled that dark time and shuddered. Arya gradually got worse, slipping more and more into anger, almost reached a dark pit of depression. But that all changed, thanks to Gendry; he and Arya met by pure chance, yet thanks to him, she began to recover. He deeply regretted the deep misunderstanding he and Cat had caused which led to Arya running away. After her return home, the family had done their best to ensure they all recovered and would not let something like that happening again. Before long however it became clear that Gendry was the one who had truly saved Arya from her personal demons. Eddard felt an urge to shake Gendry's hand and thank him for pulling her daughter out of the pit she had almost fallen into. Catelyn called Arya over. Arya sighed and kissed Gendry before joining the bridesmaids as they all filed into the church. As they passed Jeyne and Elenya hugged their father, Sansa and Arya did the same with him. Once they headed inside, Gawen followed, Ned took Cat's hand and kissed her, it wouldn't be long now until the wedding began.

Gendry walked up to the church; he was clearly nervous as he stopped next to them.

"Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stark, nice to see you both." He said; fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable in his suit. "I hope you don't mind, but Arya…"

Eddard shared a smile with his wife. "We understand; it's alright. We better get inside."

Gendry nodded and, as he entered, Eddard and Catelyn followed; he smiled. He knew now without a doubt, Gendry was good to and good for Arya.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Willas

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Next chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was something I thought would be interesting, others will of course notice it too.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Willas**

Willas smiled as he walked carefully down one of the church corridors. He winced slightly as he accidentally put too much weight on his bad leg. That still happened sometimes when he forgot to use his cane properly. He leaned against the wall and composed himself before continuing towards the door. He knew it wouldn't be much longer now before the wedding began; however he felt like he couldn't wait any longer to see Sansa. Still, he was raised a gentleman and as such he knocked on the door. There was a brief pause before the door opened by the bride's sister Elenya.

"Hi." She said; smiling, it was a happy day for everyone Willas was sure. "Something wrong?"

Willas shook his head. "No, everything's fine; I just…I was hoping I could see Sansa for a minute."

"What is it?" Sansa's voice floated towards him from within the room.

Before he could reply he saw her as she came walking up behind Elenya. Willas felt his breath hitch when he saw her. She looked stunning; as he caught a glimpse of the room he noted that all the ladies present were looking their best. He smiled to her, studiously ignoring Elenya's failed attempt not to giggle at them. Sansa smiled back, excused herself and left the room. Willas followed her as she led him to another room.

Sansa turned to him once they were in the room, she immediately embraced him and they kissed deeply. They parted for air, still smiling.

"I believe you wanted to see me for something?" She said; teasingly.

Willas laughed. "You know me to well; I know the ceremony's starting soon. I just, I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

Sansa also laughed and shook her head.

"Honestly I was thinking the same thing." She paused and then added. "I thought Arya and Gendry were bad like that; turns out we're the same."

Willas smiled and kissed her again. They stood together quietly, their foreheads touching, enjoying each other's company. Eventually however Sansa sighed.

"As much as I enjoy this; I have to get back and help Jeyne." She said softly.

Willas nodded as he stepped back. "I understand; I'll see you at the ceremony then."

Sansa smiled lightly and asked jokingly. "Would you do me the honour of escorting me back?"

Willas laughed and replied in kind.

"But of course, My Lady."

She linked her arm with his and they left the room; nearly running into Gendry in the process.

"Oh sorry." He said quickly; they all recovered and he smiled. "Glad I found you; Willas, your grandmother's looking for you."

Willas nodded. "Thank you, I'll go see her right away."

Before any of them could react they heard a door open and then a familiar voice.

"There you are Sansa; c'mon, Jeyne's waiting."

They turned, it was Arya, suddenly her eyes fell on Gendry, at the same time his eyes fell on her.

Willas couldn't help but smirk when he saw their matching expressions. It was amazing to see the normally feisty Stark girl have such a gentle expression on her face. He saw Sansa also smirking out the corner of his eye before she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you at the ceremony." She told him.

He nodded and watched as Sansa headed back to the room where the bridesmaids were getting Jeyne ready for the wedding. He distinctly saw Arya mouth the words 'Five minutes' to Gendry, before she also headed back into the room, closing the door behind her. Willas noted the grin on Gendry's face as they headed downstairs.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Gendry replied; a little too quickly.

Willas shook his head. "I'm not blind Gendry, Arya mouthed 'five minutes' to you; I take it you'll be going to see her then."

Gendry sighed. "Yeah, I am. She…she has trouble relating to the girls, so she needs some time away, before the ceremony starts."

Willas nodded at that. He could see to that Gendry needed some time with Arya too. In truth Willas could tell Arya was the main reason Gendry was still here, especially since he knew his father was here too. He didn't know a lot about Gendry, but Willas instantly felt friendship to the young man, friendship Gendry returned. Willas guessed it just came from them both dating Stark girls.

Willas pondered for a minute and then spoke.

"You know, it's good what you've done for Arya." He told Gendry. "Her family know it too, they're all grateful to you."

Gendry looked confused. "Huh, what do you mean?"

Willas was suddenly serious.

"Sansa told me, that for a long time, Arya was alone, hurting…nobody understood her or was able to help her. They all felt she should behave a certain way, or do certain things, when she didn't they just judged her for it."

Willas saw Gendry's expression tighten; he continued.

"But then you came along, you never judged her, she could be herself. You brought her back to life…That's something they'll never forget."

Gendry smiled in reply. "I see; I…I never thought of it that way, thanks for letting me know."

Willas nodded. "Any time…Oh BTW, that's been five minutes."

Gendry laughed and headed back in the direction they came from; Willas smiled and soon found his grandmother; his sister was there too and together they headed into the church to take their seats. Today was about Robb and Jeyne, but he also noticed that he wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last to take note of Arya and Gendry and their relationship, as well as how it had developed. He hoped that others would also see what he saw too, the way in which they completed each other and made it possible for them to face their problems, no matter what they were, together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Jeyne Poole

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, he is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jeyne Poole**

"There, perfect." Sansa stated as she finished fixing the veil.

Jeyne Poole smiled as the other Jeyne thanked Sansa. It was nearly time; the wedding would be beginning soon, everybody was making final preparations. All the guests were here; everybody in the church was assembled, Robb was waiting, his family was all ready. Jeyne knew that they would soon be beginning the ceremony, only one problem; a bridesmaid was missing. Sansa looked around and sighed.

"Where's Arya now, we need her here, it's almost time."

Elenya smiled. "She stepped out a few minutes ago; she'll be nearby."

Jeyne Westerling nodded. "Best find her quickly; Elenya, could you let dad know we're nearly ready?"

Elenya nodded and left the room, while the other two bridesmaids, friends of Jeyne's stayed with her, Sansa and Jeyne Poole left the room. Sansa turned to her friend and sighed.

"Okay, let's go; we'll take a look around. Arya's here somewhere."

Jeyne nodded. "Right; maybe if we split it it'll be quicker."

Sansa agreed and they split up. Jeyne smiled; she wasn't at all surprised by this turn of events. She knew Arya well enough to know she hated things like dresses, and big gatherings. Still; they needed to find her; Jeyne had a feeling however that Arya would not be alone.

Sure enough, after some searching Jeyne gently opened a door and peeked into the room. She smiled when she spotted Arya and, like she suspected, Arya wasn't alone. She was with her boyfriend; Gendry was his name if Jeyne remembered right, they were both close together, lost in their own world. Jeyne stopped herself from entering the room however; instead she observed the two of them. She had to admit, they had both cleaned up well; she was used to seeing them in baggy or dishevelled clothes. Arya usually never bothered to brush her hair and, due to his work, Gendry normally had spots of oil or grease that he had missed when cleaning on his clothes or face. Yet now both were immaculately dressed and cleaned up; Arya's hair was brushed, wavy and Jeyne had to admit the purple streak in hair matched her dress well. Still she noted their discomfort; both seemingly eager to ditch their 'fancy clothes' for more favourable attire. Yet right now; none of that seemed to matter to them. They both stood in the centre of the room; holding each other, Arya's head lay on Gendry's chest; she sighed, Jeyne noted how tired she sounded already. She watched as Gendry gently used his finger under her chin to lift Arya's head, to look her in the eyes.

"You're doing fine Arry." He said softly. "It's only a few more hours; you'll make it."

Arya nodded slowly, lowering her gaze again. "I hope so; it's just…They're all great and all, but I just can't stay with them in that room for more than a few minutes at a time."

She sighed and then added. "I just don't know how to be a girl."

Jeyne watched as Gendry responded by kissing Arya.

Jeyne sighed quietly as she watched them; she had been surprised and then interested when she heard Arya had a boyfriend. Then she met him and she couldn't deny she was a little jealous; after all Gendry was hot, Arya was truly lucky to have him. She had seen them a few times after that, she was amazed by them. She knew Arya wasn't the easiest person to understand, always putting up walls around herself. Yet Gendry had penetrated those walls easily and seemed to understand her perfectly. Sometimes they didn't even speak to each other but knew exactly what the other wanted. She had seen Arya hit Gendry several times, yet he always responded by laughing and kissing her. They also seemed to argue about trivial things constantly, but always they seemed to love each other, perhaps more and more after their arguments. Jeyne knew that Arya was still picked on at school by those girls she had once mistakenly thought as friends. Yet always, her first call when she got home after a day dealing with that was to Gendry. He always made her feel better, no matter what the problem was, or what time it was. Sansa had told Jeyne once that Arya sometimes slipped out at night, going to Gendry's, when she was feeling down or having nightmares. As far as Jeyne was concerned, this served as perfect proof just how good Gendry was for Arya.

Gendry and Arya finally parted and Gendry shook his head.

"None of that now Arry, you're doing fine." He said. "You'll make it…I think I've kept you here too long, it's nearly time."

Arya checked her watch and her eyes widened. "Shit, you're right; okay, I better get back. I'll see you in the church; I'll be the fourth one in."

Gendry laughed. "I'd recognize you anywhere, don't worry."

Arya laughed and nodded as they stepped back from each other. Jeyne stepped away and began walking away, intending to find Sansa, to explain Arya was on her way back. Her mind still full of the touching scene she had witnessed. A rare glimpse of Arya's more tender and gentle side; something that she apparently only really showed to Gendry. Jeyne realized now that Arya was starting to falter, probably having difficulty continuing with her role, however small it actually was. Arya hated the fact that when she entered before Sansa and Jeyne, everybody's eyes would be on her, it made her extremely nervous, she hated attention like that. However Gendry had encouraged her and she would be fine now; just in time for the wedding to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Robb

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, cool.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
rubini25: Should probably point out, these are mostly girls the same age as Arya, the only one younger than her being Ellyn Bolton, who at least has revenge on the Starks as an excuse for her actions. Actually, the sad truth is, that is their hobby; pretty sad, but consider that Arya is now in senior year, just make it through that year and she won't have to put with them again. Glad you enjoyed Jeyne Poole's viewpoint, hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Robb**

Robb straightened his tie for probably the twentieth time that day. To say he was nervous would be an understatement; anticipation coiled inside him and he found himself once more looking hopefully towards the door where Jeyne would enter from. He was impatient; wanting the wedding to get started, yet he could feel the importance of this moment keenly and forced himself to wait. He turned to his Best Man.

"Now Theon, you still have the rings?" He asked.

Theon rolled his eyes, smirking. "Yes Robb, I still have them, unless they jumped out my pocket since you asked me ten minutes ago."

Robb merely nodded and then added.

"I want this to be perfect Theon, so please, no pretending to lose the ring jokes, okay."

Theon sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine, relax man, this is a good day, you're too tense."

Robb let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and finally nodded. Theon was right; he was being too tense, too uptight. He needed to relax; he loved Jeyne, he wanted nothing more than this, to bind himself to her forever. He noticed the movement from the door and saw Arya's boyfriend, Gendry slip in and return to his seat. Robb guessed he had been talking to Arya and had just returned. He was just in time for at that moment the music started and Robb straightened up; it was time.

The bridesmaid's slowly began to enter; Jeyne's friends, her sister, then Arya stepped in. Robb was worried; all eyes were on Arya now and he knew she hated being in the spotlight, even if only for a moment. As it was she began walking, Robb say her hesitate, it was there, the way she almost froze, the way her eyes darted wildly around the room. Luckily her eyes settled on something and she seemed to instantly recover and kept walking, the whole incident lasted no more than a second and luckily no one seemed to notice. Robb followed her gaze and saw she had locked eyes with Gendry, who was smiling encouragingly at her. Robb was very relieved he had come, enduring the suspicious looks of several of the Baratheon's, even his own father. In fact the only Baratheon's who didn't regard him with suspicion or hostility were Myrcella, Tommen, Renly and Shireen. They all regarded him in a friendlier manner, or in Renly's case, curiosity. Yet Gendry endured all this to be with Arya; even helping her through her difficulties. Robb knew that she normally wouldn't have had a problem dealing with her role as bridesmaid, but after what happened to her two years ago, at the hands of Ramsay Bolton, some things had changed and sometimes her nerves played up and triggered the issues she had being in the spotlight. Yet thanks to Gendry she got through it this time. Arya takes her place and seemed calmer than before now all eyes are off her and onto Sansa as she enters. She briefly makes eye contact with Robb who smiles appreciatively at her and nods and she realizes he knows about her difficulties and he understands.

She smiles apologetically and he shakes his head; letting her know it's alright, she hasn't spoiled anything, he's just glad she was able to recover herself. Such was their closeness that many people had noticed the Stark siblings rarely needed words to communicate. This had led to many amusing silent conversations, much to the frustration of onlookers. He turns his attention back to the door as Sansa takes her place and Jeyne enters, her father walking her down the aisle. This was it; this was the moment he had been waiting for. From that moment on everything went as perfectly as Robb hoped and soon he and Jeyne were married. As they parted from their kiss he saw her eyes shining as she smiled widely back at him. He returned the smile and gently took her hand and led her from the chapel. Soon they would be exiting the church to go to the venue reserved for the reception; following old tradition their family, friends and assorted guests would be outside waiting for them with handfuls of rice. As they left he noticed Gendry smile at Arya and her mouth the words 'Thank you' to him. He shook his head and continued onwards. As if she had been reading his thoughts Jeyne spoke.

"It's incredible, how much she's changed, thanks to him."

Robb nodded. "I know; I still can't believe any of us ever raised and issue with Arya and Gendry…How could we have been so blind?"

Jeyne nodded; knowing what he meant.

"Well, at least you've all accepted him now…He's perfect for her after all."

Robb smiled; he couldn't agree more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Catelyn

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it and the little silent conversation :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Catelyn**

Cat smiled as she stood outside the church with everyone else. The ceremony had gone perfectly and soon they would be on their way to the reception. As they waited for the newly-weds Cat looked around at her family. Sansa was talking with Margaery Tyrell, Willas stood at her side, his arm around her waist. She was smiling and laughing and, as Catelyn looked around more she noticed, studiously ignoring the glares she was getting from Joffrey Baratheon. Catelyn took note of all the other guests as she also spotted the rest of her family. Bran was with the Reed's, his hand linked with his girlfriend Meera, not too far away, Rickon and Shireen stood together; despite the obvious disapproval on her parents faces. Catelyn smiled wider, she was amazed at how far things had come. Following that tumultuous time two years ago, everything had changed and, while only slowly, began to mend. Now here they were, two years later and things had improved drastically. As Bran was only seventeen, he and Meera were still being cautious about their relationship; but it was growing by the day. Rickon and Shireen were closer than ever; Catelyn had never seen the girl smile as much as she did these days. Sansa and Willas were also happy; Sansa had fully recovered from Joffrey's abuse. Robb was now married to Jeyne and they were ready to start their new lives together.

It was then Catelyn's eyes fell on the family member who had changed the most. Her youngest daughter Arya. Catelyn sighed as she reflected on Arya's change, for a long time she had been dark and moody, sullen and cynical. It gradually grew and grew and got worse. Arya reached her lowest point after Jon left for the army, Catelyn still felt ashamed but she knew the truth. The truth was that despite what she felt at the time, Catelyn just wasn't helping her daughter. If anything Cat felt she made things worse; not understanding Arya and believing Arya was simply acting out due to spite, rather than seeing her being caught in the downward spiral she was in, she hadn't helped in the slightest. But now, now things were different.

'_And…' _Catelyn reflected. _'It's all due to him.'_

The 'him' she had noticed was standing next to Arya; smiling and chatting with her. Gendry, Arya's boyfriend. Catelyn sighed, that had been another point of contention between her and Arya; it had also been the last straw which had caused Arya to run away. Catelyn had strongly disapproved of Arya dating a man seven years older than her; it had been at that point Bran had revealed his relationship with Meera. For a long time Arya had stayed hidden, living with Gendry. It wasn't until a drastic incident involving Bran occurred and Cat had seen Meera's actions to save him first hand that her opinion changed. Now, finally however, despite the other drastic incidents that occurred, things were right again and Arya was in fact happier than Cat had ever seen her.

Catelyn was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize Robb and Jeyne were leaving the church until Ned gently took her hands and whispered to her.

"It's time Cat."

She turned and smiled widely as her eldest son and his wife came out of the church to cheers, applause and showers of rice. Catelyn watched proudly as they walked down the steps towards their waiting limo. Robb was grinning widely and Jeyne smiled, holding on tight to his arm. They both looked so happy; Catelyn remembered her wedding day to Ned, she recalled it being similar. Finally Robb and Jeyne entered their limo and it began to drive off, towards the reception venue. The guests began heading to their respective vehicles. Catelyn hurried over to where Arya stood with Gendry, they had kissed and currently held each other in a tight embrace. They parted as Catelyn came close.

"Arya." She called out, getting her daughter's attention.

Arya turned; a playful grin still on her face. "Hi mum."

Catelyn smiled; it had been a long time since Arya had truly smiled, especially like that.

"You did really well at the wedding, all of you in fact." She stated after greeting Gendry.

Arya blushed slightly at that and shrugged. "I'm just glad it all went well; so, onto the reception now."

Catelyn knew what Arya was thinking; once the reception was over she would no longer need the dress, or the hi-heels. She nodded in confirmation and began to head over to Ned's car.

She glanced back and saw Arya climbing into Gendry's car. Gendry was talking with Bran and the Reed siblings; she noted that Howland and Jyana had sadly been unable to stay for the reception. As it was Bran and the Reeds also entered Gendry's car. She looked around and spotted Rickon talking to Shireen. Her parents waiting impatiently by their car.

"Rickon, let's go!" She called out to him.

Rickon turned; smiled and nodded, before turning back to Shireen. He whispered something to her and they briefly kissed before hurrying to their respective parent's cars. As they got in the car and drove off Catelyn smiled again as she thought of Arya. It had been Gendry, in the end; that had finally pulled her out of the pit of despair she had fallen into. Others might look down on their relationship, but Cat's eyes were opened now. He truly deserved her and what was more, she wanted him, she knew love when she saw it and now, looking objectively, she could see it in them, plain as day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Bran

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, glad you liked that too :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
SweetImagaination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like Arya's hair, as for Gendry, well, consider Arya's reaction and note he was saying 'if' he ever had kids.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Bran**

Bran smiled as he settled into the back seat of Gendry's car. Meera was seated on his left and Jojen sat on his right, Arya rode up front next to Gendry. Meera rested her head on Bran's shoulder before speaking up.

"Thanks for this Gendry, mum and dad couldn't stay and my car needs repairs."

Gendry smiled and nodded. "It's no trouble; glad to help you guys out."

Bran also smiled, his hand found Meera's and he gently squeezed it. She responded by lifting her head off his shoulder and kissing his cheek. Out the corner of his eye Bran noticed Jojen was suddenly interested in the view outside the window. He fought not to laugh; wondering privately if Jojen still found it weird his best friend was dating his older sister. As far as Bran knew that may have once been an issue for Arya, regarding some of the boys who had asked her out. For a long time Arya had viewed dating with disdain; mostly due to her own wild nature and the fact that the only boys she knew were either friends of her brothers, which she found weird, or total assholes, like the ones at school who tried to ask her out. Bran couldn't help but smirk as he considered how much things changed.

'_All that…' _He thought to himself cheerfully. _'…And then along came Gendry.'_

Bran knew, of course, that Gendry had challenged and changed everything Arya had decided about dating.

Bran was lost in thought as he recollected the first time he had found out about Arya and Gendry's relationship. It had been…dramatic to say the least; but he instantly knew what Arya was dealing with, having a secret relationship. He had been the same at the time, in his relationship with Meera. However, during all the drama that followed; during which time he was the only family member in contact with Arya, he had noted how Arya's actions suggested how deeply she was in love with this young man. Then came the drastic incident where Arya had been kidnapped by Ramsay Bolton. That was the first time Bran actually met Gendry; despite everything going on he couldn't help but try and sum up just how things worked between him and Arya. He realized almost immediately that like Meera and himself, Arya and Gendry had a deep loving relationship, one that thankfully, continued to this day. True Arya and Gendry would argue over silly things, true she would punch his arm and call him stupid but he would always laugh in response and they would then kiss as if nothing had happened.

'_It's different, especially from Meera and myself.'_ Bran wondered quietly. _'But, I suppose that's just the way they show affection to each other.'_

Bran reflected also on the fact that Arya and Gendry were more open in their relationship now; yet no less loving, in fact, probably more so. Bran reflected that in just a year, he and Meera would no longer have to be cautious either; they could be more open and free with their relationship too.

They soon arrived at the reception venue and Gendry parked the car; before they got out however Bran noticed Arya had a strange look on her face, almost like…fear. Her eyes were glazed over and her gaze seemed fixed on something. He followed her gaze and saw she was staring at a particular car, a car that was the exact same make and model as Ramsay Bolton's, it had clearly acted as a trigger in her brain, reminding her of her captivity and how that monster had raped her. Luckily Gendry also noticed what had happened and he quickly got out of the car and hurried around to her side. By the time Bran and the Reed's got out, Arya was already out of the car, Gendry hugging her.

"It's okay." He whispered. "It's not him, you're safe…He's still in prison, he can't hurt you again."

Arya let out a shuddering breath and composed herself. "I…I know, thanks Gendry, I'm alright now, I promise."

He nodded and they kissed before stepped apart. Gendry turned to Bran, Meera and Jojen and smiled.

"Well, here we are." He said cheerfully.

Bran smiled. "Thanks Gendry."

Jojen nodded. "Yeah, glad you could drive us…Looks like everyone else is here."

Arya laughed.

"Yeah, well, let's go, time to join the party."

That set them all off laughing and Arya and Gendry headed inside, followed by Jojen.

Before Bran could followed them inside Meera caught his hand and stopped him.

"Bran, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. "You were very quiet the ride over, are your scars giving you trouble again?"

Bran shook his head; the scars left behind from a vicious animal attack still pained him from time to time, but that wasn't the case here.

"No, it's not that. I was just…Thinking."

Meera smirked. "Yeah, you do a lot of that."

Bran laughed, knowing she was right. He was apt to drift off into thought at the strangest moments.

"I was thinking, about Arya and Gendry, how far they've come…How much…happier Arya is." He explained.

Meera's expression softened. "I know what you mean; it's amazing."

Bran smiled and they kissed; both of them still smiling as they walked into the reception venue.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Jojen

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, the third book is being made into two movies, the third one will be out this year.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters, yeah, I enjoyed typing those view points and the manner of their thoughts.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
rheagarlyannaGRRMaGoT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both Wars and Hearts and this story so far, hope you continue to enjoy and you'll read some of my other stories, as well as my upcoming ones too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jojen**

Jojen smirked as he joined the crowd of people gathered to file into the hall for the reception. As they entered the room everybody passed on their greetings and congratulations to the newlyweds. Jojen joined the end of the line, just behind Arya and Gendry and saw Bran and Meera come in behind him. As they slowly walked towards the room Jojen overheard Gendry whispering to Arya.

"So, are you gonna try catching the bouquet?"

Arya turned her head to Gendry, allowing Jojen to see enough of her profile to know she was making a face. "No, I agreed to do all this bridesmaid stuff but not for something ridiculous like that."

Gendry smirked at that and, judging from the quiet sniggering behind him, Jojen realized that Bran and Meera had also heard the exchange. He turned to look at them and also smiled before they finally reached the front of the line where Robb and Jeyne stood waiting, smiling. They greeted the happy, newly married couple and congratulated them before entering the reception hall; they soon joined the others and as they sat down Bran turned to Meera.

"You know, I could ask you what Gendry asked Arya." He remarked. "Are you gonna try catching the bouquet?"

Meera smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

It was then they both turned to Jojen with identical, unsettling smirks.

Jojen was worried by this; then Bran spoke up.

"What about you, gonna try catching the garter." He said teasingly.

Meera laughed and added. "I think you should, think about it, out of all of us…you're practically the only one still single."

Jojen groaned, noting how that seemed to be something his sister and best friend enjoyed teasing him about. The fact he was still single; he shook his head.

"Guys c'mon…" He replied. "Don't tease me like that."

Meera and Bran laughed and Meera sighed gently. "Sorry little brother; but I do think you should try and get a girlfriend."

Jojen nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then they were cut off by the announcement of the bouquet toss. In the end Meera remained seated and, despite her protests, Arya found herself being dragged up with the other bridesmaids and several other girls. Jeyne smiled and tossed the bouquet; all the other girls made efforts to try and catch it, Arya remained standing on the spot. Yet in the end, the bouquet landed squarely in her hands, causing her to blush profusely. Bran laughed good-naturedly, Meera and Jojen joined in. Arya looked mortified, trying to form coherent words, shaking her head. Sansa came up, smiling, and hugged her sister; Arya returned to her seat, still apparently shocked by what happened. Soon the unmarried men, excluding Renly and Loras Tyrell, were waiting to catch the garter. Jojen had been cheerfully cajoled into joining them; yet it was not he who caught the garter but Gendry. Jojen noticed the goofy grin he sent Arya after catching it and the way she blushed and hid her face in the bouquet.

Jojen smiled as he sat down again.

'_She's really changed from the Arya I knew the first time I met her.' _He pondered as Gendry sat down next to Arya again.

Jojen remembered how he had first met and befriended Bran in middle school; Bran then introduced him to his family, including Arya. He had formed a crush on Arya in those days; however when he had worked up the courage to ask her out, she had rejected him. However he noticed that she had rejected him differently to how she had rejected the last guy to ask her out before him. The guy was a real asshole; she had been rather brutal in rejecting him. Yet with Jojen she simply said no; when she saw his stricken expression she quickly explained that she didn't have anything against him personally, she just didn't think of him that way. He later learned that she also found it awkward dating friends of her brothers, which served as another reason she rejected him. Yet now he was glad he had let it go; had chosen not to pursue her.

'_Even if she said yes, she wouldn't have been happy.'_ He realized. _'Not as happy as she is now with Gendry. It's remarkable how he was able to change so much about her, make her so much happier; yet she's still the same Arya Stark; something I'm sure a lot of people are grateful for.'_

He then headed over to the buffet tables as it was announced the food was now being served.

By fate or chance, Jojen preferred to think it was the former as he felt most things were; he found himself standing next to Arya as they got food.

He smiled. "Congratulations on catching the bouquet."

Arya made a face.

"Thanks, still can't believe that."

Jojen laughed.

"Well, Gendry caught the garter." He replied. "So, have you guys already planned your wedding, or what?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "We're not having a wedding, at least, not one as big as this. I'd rather just elope with him, but if we have to have a wedding, I'd rather it was something quiet, just the family…you understand what I mean?"

Jojen nodded. "I think so."

"However, that's not gonna any time soon." She added quickly. "I don't plan on even thinking of marriage until I'm at least twenty."

Jojen nodded and then, after a moment of thought, spoke up.

"You know, I was remembering that time in middle school, when I asked you out…"

She tensed but Jojen quickly continued. "I think…I think things actually turned out okay. Look at how happy you are now; I couldn't have given you that."

Arya's expression softened.

"I guess you're right; thanks."

With that she returned to the table she and Gendry sat at with the food. Jojen made his way back to Bran and Meera, who had also gotten food. He was certain that Arya and Gendry's relationship would last; that only death would part them now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Lysa

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

I apologize for the lateness I had to work overtime today, also Lysa is hard to write, and a challenge to do the relationship being viewed negatively in her manner, which is why this one is short too, but hopefully still gets the point across.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that little sign.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you enjoyed that moment too.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; that was in middle school; before her attitude scared the boys off, as for the girls well, it comes down to a simple word, envy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Lysa**

Lysa sighed as she carefully nursed her drink. She had to hand it to her sister; she certainly knew how to prepare a spectacular wedding. She recalled when she had received the invitation; asking if she would come. Of course she would, Cat was her sister; although she had to admit, being at the wedding of her oldest nephew made her feel old. Lysa shifted uncomfortably; she knew this was a happy occasion, but she couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Catelyn…again. She once again fretted on the great difference between herself and her sister. Cat had a great, if somewhat formal husband, five children, all of them were dating and her eldest was getting married to his girlfriend.

'_In comparison, what do I have?' _She thought forlornly. _'Married to an old man, only one son…one poor sick little boy.'_

As she thought that she heard the laughter and looked over at where some of the younger wedding guests were gathered. She recognized one of the laughs as that of her son and she frowned.

'_What is he doing, he could get hurt, what if those people…'_

She stood up and began to hurry over to the table. However before she could make it she found herself 'accosted' by her sister.

She tensed and fought to keep her emotions in check.

"Lysa; I'm glad you were able to make it." Cat said, a genuine smile on her face. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Lysa managed to smile back, although hers wasn't quite as genuine. "Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony Cat; and this place…it's incredible."

Catelyn beamed at her and left; Lysa admitted she felt some pity for her sister. Cat was busy, trying desperately to try and ensure everything was going smoothly. She then remembered her previous preoccupation and turned back to observe the group seated at the table. She calmed down, there was no trouble or danger. Robin was sitting there, smiling and laughing as he played a card game with several other guests. Most notably he was playing with Catelyn's youngest sons, Bran and Rickon, another boy sat next to her son; another she recognized and frowned.

'_Robert and Cersei's youngest, what's he doing with my son.' _She thought frantically. _'I can't just let him…'_

She shook her head; the other boys were sitting there, there was nothing to worry about for now. It was then her she saw the last two people sitting at the table; they were not taking part in the game, but were watching and smiling. It was Cat's youngest daughter, Arya and her boyfriend; that young man, Gendry.

Lysa frowned bitterly; she couldn't understand how those two could behave the way they did. Had they no shame; it wasn't bad enough she had ended up marrying an old man once. But that had ended badly; which therefore irked her even more that Arya and Gendry's relationship seemed to be working well.

'_It doesn't make sense, he's too old for her, too rough…she should be with someone worthy of her, someone with class.' _She thought bitterly. _'How could she truly love someone so beneath her.'_

She sighed and turned away from the group; heading back to the table where she had left her drink.

'_Just wait; it won't be much longer till she realizes the truth…Then she'll see her mistake.'_

With that embittered thought she turned away, deciding it was best she just stayed in the background, not wanting to do anything drastic that might cause some upset.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Elenya

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is. As for your question; I feel the same way about him as I feel about Cersei, Gregor, Hot Pie, Lommy, Thorne and Stannis; I don't hate them, but they're not exactly favourites.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, I needed someone to view it negatively, more realistic that way. Glad you liked it, don't know if you noticed, but I was lightly trying to hint at the possibility of a SweetTommen relationship there too; at the very least have them be seen as close.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Elenya**

Elenya Westerling smiled as she watched her new brother in law's family, playing cards with their friends. She couldn't be happier, her sister had just got married and already the people were enjoying themselves at the reception, the dancing hadn't even started yet. Thanks to Jeyne, Elenya soon got to know the Stark's very well. She had been nervous at first; they were a big family and it was clear that they held took their family ties very seriously. One of the first things Elenya learned about the Starks was, if you messed with one family member, the other family members would never let you get away with it. It didn't matter who you were, how long it took, or whatever, in the end, there would be some form of retribution. However she also learned they were good, kind people, looked after their own and always liked to help those less fortunate. Robb was the first one she got to know; he had helped her prepare for when she came with Jeyne to meet them, along with the rest of her family. She had noted immediately, from the way they were greeted that Robb had clearly inherited his seriousness from his father, however his manners and such came from both parents. She liked Mr. and Mrs. Stark the moment she met them and soon got to know the others.

As she looked around the reception hall, picking out her family and Robb's from amongst the various guests, she thought about the other Starks. Sansa was the next one she had been introduced to; she had been kind, smiling, welcoming. But Elenya had noticed a shadow of fear in her eyes, something Jeyne had told her about. It apparently had something to do with all the drama that the entire family went through a mere month before the visit. It apparently included an incident regarding Sansa's ex-boyfriend. Later during the visit she had met Robb's younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, both were with their girlfriends when she met them. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone look happier than Bran and Rickon had at those moments. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized their expressions had matched Robb's when he was with Jeyne. Now two years on and so much had changed, but one thing remained constant; the care and devotion the Stark family had for their loved ones, and each other. She looked around again and spotted Bran, now with his girlfriend Meera. They had found a quiet corner of the room and were currently engaged in a heated kiss. She spotted Rickon and Shireen sitting together, they were talking and both looked happy, natural. Although Elenya noticed that, out of sight of Shireen's parents, they were holding hands, their smiles conspiratorial. She fought not to laugh; out of all the Stark family and their loved ones, Shireen had changed the most. The Shireen Elenya met was a sweet but quiet girl, who usually hid her face and greyscale scars. Now she bore those scars proudly, smiled and laughed a lot more and was more outgoing and assertive, it was a beautiful thing.

Just then an announcement was made and Elenya heard music starting. She smiled widely, it was time for Robb and Jeyne's first dance of the night. Soon everyone, herself included, was crowded around the dance floor. They all watched as Robb and Jeyne began; Elenya smiled as she noted Robb had clearly had lessons or inherited his mother's natural grace for dancing. She knew his father wasn't a good dancer, the man even confessed it himself. Elenya looked around and her eyes fell on the member of the Stark family who intrigued her the most, Arya Stark. When she and her family visited the Stark's Arya hadn't been there at first. She had been visiting her boyfriend. However they all told Elenya, when she asked, about Arya and Elenya had been surprised. It was clear, during the tumultuous time two years ago, Arya had been through a lot, perhaps worst of all being kidnapped and raped by a creepy stalker. Yet, the Arya she met was not what she expected. When she first met Arya Stark, she had been with her boyfriend Gendry. Elenya remembered feeling intimidated, seeing Arya, smiling and laughing, even kissing this giant man. Yet they had both been friendly and spoke warmly to her and soon she came to like them just like the others. She had noticed that their relationship was slightly different from everybody else's, yet just as strong and loving.

As she watched them now, she noticed one thing hadn't changed. Gendry was Arya's rock, whenever she needed support or help, he was there. He never even needed to say anything to her, just being there he made her feel better. As the first dance came to an end, Elenya saw them out the corner of her eye. Gendry was whispering something to Arya who promptly blushed and vigorously shook her head. Gendry spoke again and she replied, this time, they both gestured towards the dance floor and Elenya understood; Gendry was asking her to dance and she was refusing.

'_Typical Arya.'_ She thought to herself. _'Yet if anyone can convince her, it's Gendry. I wish…Someday, I hope I can find somebody to love like that.'_

With that happy thought she returned her attention to her sister and brother in law.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Brynden

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, no problem.  
rubini25: Yeah, it's pretty crazy, but that's Lysa, we needed someone to view things negatively, more realistic after all. Glad you liked it; thought it would be interesting to have a younger more innocent view on their relationship.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Brynden**

Brynden Tully smiled as he leaned back in his seat. The bride and groom's first dance had just finished and now several others were up dancing.

'_Hard to believe so much time has passed already.'_ He thought to himself. _'It feels like it was only yesterday Cat was getting married.'_

He remembered that day fondly; it had been perfect, Catelyn had been despondent following Brandon's death. Brynden remembered that Eddard had been much the same; yet somehow, they helped each other mend and, one thing led to another. They fell in love and got married; the wedding had been perfect, the reception joyous.

'_My brother was smiling…We hadn't argued at that point.'_ He remembered before sighing. _'At least we resolved things now. Now it's Robb's turn.'_

He looked up to where Robb was dancing with Cat; Jeyne was dancing with her father. He continued to look around and then saw Lysa sitting at one of the tables, looking rather sour as she drank.

Brynden pursed his lips. _'Lysa, I hope she doesn't do anything crazy…I know that look.'_

He sighed as he recalled how Lysa's wedding had been at the same time as Cat's. Yet she had found things far less favourable than Cat. Brynden supposed he could understand that; but still, he just hoped she didn't cause a scene. This was Robb's wedding after all; it should be a happy occasion, no drama from a jealous aunt.

Luckily; Lysa didn't seem to have anything drastic in mind, so Brynden looked around some more. It was then he spotted a couple not up dancing. He looked a little closer and saw it was Cat's youngest girl and her young man. He remembered what Cat had told him about Arya over the years. For a long time Cat had struggled, even despaired with her younger daughter's wildness. Brynden always reassured her as best he could; until suddenly that wildness changed to Arya becoming sullen, angry and bad tempered, becoming especially bad two years ago. Even Brynden felt at a loss how to help in any way. Arya's behaviour at the time had scared Cat, Brynden worried the more he heard about what happened. Then the young man, Gendry came into the picture. Brynden didn't understand it, he still didn't. Arya seemed to repel any attempts to help; putting up walls and pushing people out. Yet Gendry broke right through those walls and got closer, without seeming to actually try, it had ended with Arya's salvation. She was on a much more even keel now, happier, smiled more and was definitely a lot calmer. Brynden was now close enough to hear what they were saying and he smiled.

"C'mon Arry, just one dance, that's all." Gendry said.

Arya shook her head. "No, I said no…"

Gendry sighed. "Can you at least tell me why?"

Arya shook her head again. Gendry didn't say anything, just looked at her. Finally Arya sighed and lowered her head.

"I can't dance." She admitted finally.

Gendry looked at her in silence for a few minutes before giving a good natured laugh.

Arya looked at him, eyebrow raised. Obviously she had been expecting him to laugh, yet not like that.

Gendry leaned close to her and spoke softly. "Neither can I, we can embarrass ourselves together."

Brynden grinned at this, especially when Arya's eyes widened and she smacked Gendry's army.

"You idiot, you can't dance either, then why are you asking me to dance?"

"I…" Gendry sighed. "I just figured, since everyone else was dancing, it was something we could do together…To be honest I don't mind what we do, just so long as we're together when we do it."

Arya's expression softened and she rested her head on Gendry's chest.

"I see, so that's it." She smiled. "Okay then, let's go…Might as well do as you suggested, embarrass ourselves together."

With another laugh Gendry agreed and they headed out to the dance floor. Brynden shook his head.

'_Yes, they're perfect for each other.' _He decided quietly. _'Everything seems to be going…perfectly here, well, that's good to know.'_

With that he made up his mind, exhaled and walked over to where Robb and Jeyne stood, next to the dance floor. Cat was now dancing with Eddard. Robb smiled when Brynden reached him.

"Congratulations Robb." He told his great-nephew. "I hope you and Jeyne will have a great time."

Robb smiled. "Thanks Uncle Brynden…" He then noticed the way Brynden was talking. "Are you leaving?"

Brynden nodded. "I wanted to say goodbye to Cat too, but…I don't to interrupt her. Let her I said bye, okay."

"You don't have to go; surely, the reception is still going."

Brynden laughed.

"I do, this is a young person's party, I'm an old man." He told them, smiling.

Robb sighed but nodded, understanding what he meant. Brynden smiled and, just before he left he looked back at the party. He noted Arya and Gendry dancing, for a couple who couldn't dance, they were dancing rather well. He shook his head and left; smiling, happy to see that the family was truly happy, perhaps the happiest they'd been in two years.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Renly

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Renly**

Renly sipped the last of his drink and looked around at the dance floor. He smiled at the joyous scene of all the happy couples dancing; the bride and groom had re-joined the crowd and were also dancing. He also noted Brynden Tully leaving; he sat down at the table reserved for the Baratheon's. As he looked around he saw Loras and Garlan sitting down at their table, he smiled and winked at Loras who grinned back. Renly looked around and smiled when he spotted the people that Eddard had asked him to watch out for. Arya and Gendry; they were up dancing together, completely lost in their own world. Renly observed them as they danced; he was surprised, especially now knowing Gendry was Robert's son.

'_It's strange…Robert won't accept the boy.' _He thought forlornly. _'Yet, he seems to have similar tastes in women to Robert; except he's clearly more focused and loyal to the girl he loves.'_

Renly shook his head; it was clear that the only thing Gendry seemed to have inherited from his father was his hair colour, eyes colour and strength. Everything else had to come from his mother, whoever she was. They were just too different; Gendry did not drink to the excess Robert did; was deeply loyal to his girlfriend and had strong respect for family.

Renly tensed as he noticed Robert sit down. He watched as Robert glared at Gendry; Renly had done his utmost to ensure Robert didn't see Gendry, but now it had happened.

"What's he doing here?" Robert growled, clearly drunk.

Renly smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Dancing with Arya by the look of it."

Robert's black look told Renly his attempt hadn't worked. Renly shook his head however and spoke quickly, cutting across his brother.

"He has the right to be here Robert, even if you don't want him to be." He explained. "He's Arya's boyfriend, this is the Stark's celebration, not ours. Just because you can't stand the fact your illegitimate son is here is no reason to make Arya miserable."

Robert shook his head. "That's not the problem; Cersei's in a bad enough mood right now without being reminded of…what happened."

Renly sighed; the last thing they needed was a scene, especially if Cersei started it, due to her irritation being provoked by the reminder of Robert's infidelity. Renly thought for a moment, with Cersei coming to the table, Renly came up with an idea. He stood up and walked to where Gendry now stood; alone as he and Arya had finished dancing and she had gone to talk with Margaery for a moment. Renly walked up to Gendry and smiled.

"Hi, Gendry right." He remarked. "Renly Baratheon, nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, Gendry shook it and smiled back, but was still noticeably wary.

Renly glanced back; Cersei was almost at the table; not much longer until she saw Gendry. That would likely prompt an argument between her and Robert and then Cersei would cause a scene. Renly gestured over to the bar in the corner of the room, well out of sight of Cersei, but Arya would easily spot them.

"May I buy you a drink?"

Gendry seemed surprised but then nodded, they headed over, getting out of sight just in time. Once they had their drinks they stood; finally Gendry spoke up.

"So, I um…I guess you're, kinda, my uncle." He said finally.

Renly smirked. "Yeah, listen, I know Robert's not exactly…been fair. The truth is his wife…Well, I'm sure you've heard about Cersei Lannister."

Gendry nodded and Renly continued.

"Well, Robert doesn't want to infuriate her…any more than he already does; but he's got such a…insatiable appetite for drink and when drunk, women and when drunk, he just isn't careful."

Renly shook his head. "So he pretends these…illegitimate children don't exist, to keep his marriage, stable. But trust me…he doesn't enjoy it, he even hates himself for it sometimes."

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "Why doesn't he just divorce her; it's not good…it's not right…"

"I know, but if he did, Cersei would utterly ruin him, not just politically or financially, I can't begin to see the end of the trouble she and her family would cause." Renly explained. "That's why I'm impressed, by how devoted you are to Arya."

Gendry looked over at Arya and smiled. Renly could see it clear as day and knew with certainty that Gendry's words were true. He would never abandon or cheat on Arya; he truly was devoted. At that moment he saw that Arya was approaching them.

Arya smiled as she took Gendry's hand.

"Hey Renly." She greeted, sounding a lot more happy and friendly than Renly had ever heard her.

Renly smiled back. "Hi Arya; glad to see you are enjoying the party."

Arya laughed and Renly noticed that Gendry couldn't keep the grin off his face, even though he seemed to have a hard time focusing on breathing.

"It's my brother's wedding, how could I not have a good time. Anyway, I hate to interrupt your talk, but I need to show Gendry something quickly."

Renly nodded and they both left; He sighed and leaned against the bar. He was happy that, despite the difficulties they might face, at least Arya and Gendry would be happy together, then he saw Loras grinning at him and grinned back, reflected that, in terms of being happy together, Arya and Gendry weren't the only ones.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Rickon

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's a modern AU however, so, obviously different.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I enjoyed typing that one.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, sadly we won't be seeing any more dancing, rest of the action takes place away from the dance floor and after the dancing is done.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Rickon**

Rickon fought back a laugh as Shireen led him down on of the corridors of the building. Normally it was he who did the leading; but this time, it was her; he was also amazed at her outfit; a strapless black dress that reached just above her knees, decorating with rhinestones. He had never known her to wear anything strapless or show any leg above the knee before. In a way it enthralled him but also, it made him happy as to him, it was a sign she was more confident in herself than ever. He smiled as he noted how she wore her hair now, pinned back with a single braid; none covering her face, nothing to hide her greyscale scars.

'_She's much happier now, more confident; she doesn't feel ashamed anymore.' _He thought happily.

Finally Shireen stopped and glanced over her shoulder; she smiled.

"Okay, well, I don't think anyone saw us."

Rickon smirked and then laughed. "Relax, we slipped away unseen. Now, without your parents constantly watching over us; maybe we can have some time to ourselves."

"I'd like that, but we're still in a corridor, they could come looking."

Rickon shook his head; he had already thought of that. He took her hand and guided her further down the corridor; he already had a plan.

As they walked Rickon smiled to himself as he thought of the intervening two years. Despite Shireen's forgiveness he still blamed himself for that terrible incident where he cheated on her. The scar on her wrist from her suicide attempt hadn't faded completely and reminded him of it. Yet he had never wavered once since then; his love for Shireen had only grown stronger; in addition, Shireen grew more confident and was no longer fazed by the pathetic attempts at bullying and attempts to split them up; mostly by Ellyn Bolton. Rickon glared at the thought of that girl; she was the one who had seduced him and the one he ended up cheating on Shireen with. However now he held her in such contempt her seduction attempts were pathetic to him now. Together however he and Shireen had come through and, in spite of Ellyn and several other girls' attempts, were closer than ever. Although there were still traces of Shireen's nervousness; they had finally passed first base and were more than comfortably at second base. Rickon wondering how much longer it would be before they reached third base, or even fourth but was patient; knowing Shireen needed time to prepare herself for such things. He heard Shireen giggle and he turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

Responding to his unspoken question she replied. "I was just remembering, two weeks ago, when we…You know."

Rickon also chuckled; he and Shireen had been making out at her home. Their shirts and Shireen's bra were off and they kept kissing, Rickon had started kissing her breasts, even gently nipping her nipples with his teeth. Then they heard her parents arrive home and quickly got dressed; although due to their haste, Rickon had to hide Shireen's bra, accidentally leaving with it, only finding it in his pocket when he got home.

Luckily nobody else had found out and Rickon was able to return Shireen's bra, without incident. Finally they arrived at the room Rickon had been heading for; he paused. Shireen noticed it too; the door was already ajar and they could hear sounds of making out inside. Rickon gently nudged the door open a bit more, relieved that it didn't creak and they looked inside. Shireen stifled a gasp and Rickon sighed quietly when he realized that the room was already taken. Arya was there with her boyfriend, Gendry. Gendry was seated on a chair behind a desk in the room, Arya sat on his lap. She had kicked her heels off; Gendry had removed his suit jacket and tie. But otherwise they were thankfully dressed. They were kissing intently, hands roaming over each other, finally they parted for air.

"I thought you wanted to show me something?" Gendry gasped.

Arya let out a breathy laugh. "I am…Besides, it's not fair on Renly he has to do all the hard work, making sure your father doesn't give you any trouble. I figured I'd step in, you have to admit, this is better than drinking with Renly."

Gendry's only reply was to grin and kiss her back. Rickon and Shireen gently closed the door so it was ajar again and slipped further down the corridor. Rickon's mind still full of what he had seen.

Shireen noticed Rickon's preoccupation and guessed what it was about.

"She's changed a lot, hasn't she?" She remarked; Rickon looked confused and she clarified. "Arya; she's changed, and it's all because of Gendry, isn't it."

Rickon nodded. "Yeah; it's amazing. They're so happy together; I can't believe anyone ever raised any issue with it. Without Gendry, Arya' might've been lost…been angry for the rest of her life…Who knows what terrible things might've happened to her."

Shireen smiled.

"But thanks, that all changed, she's safe now, happier than ever." She paused and then added. "Just like us."

Rickon smiled back. "Yeah, just like us."

With that he found another room and slipped inside with Shireen. He closed the door and turned, only for Shireen to pin him against it and they kissed passionately. As usual their hands roamed freely and Rickon's hands began gently massaging Shireen's breasts; in a break between kisses he spoke.

"I'd do more here…but I'm afraid I'd ruin your dress."

She simply giggled and continued to kiss him, guiding his hands down under her skirt, up her thighs and to her butt. He was surprised at what he found.

'_She's wearing a thong; wow, she really has changed…nice.'_

Then suddenly, Shireen broke the kiss and Rickon found that they had just reached third base, as Shireen knelt down, unzip his trousers and pulled out his hard cock and, with a smile, took him in her mouth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Stannis

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Next chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Yeah, she is a lot more confident now, really surprising Rickon too :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she sure has; a lot more confident in herself now :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Stannis**

Stannis frowned; he had seen his daughter leaving the hall earlier with that Stark boy. He hadn't thought too much of it, after all, the boy had learned his lesson and wasn't likely to try anything.

'_But they've been gone for far too long.'_ He noted. _'I swear if they're up to something.'_

Shaking his head he left the hall, heading out the same door he had seen them leave by. He soon found himself in a corridor with several rooms leading off. He suppressed an angry groan.

'_They could've gone into any one of these rooms.'_ He fumed.

Shaking his head he knew he had no choice. He had to find them before they got carried away, maybe took things too far. So he began his lengthy search of the rooms. It did not take long for him to become frustrated at the lack of progress; despite his best efforts he still hadn't found Shireen.

'_Gods know what he's doing to her; I better find them quickly.'_

Shaking his head he resumed his search; it was then he heard something that made him stop. Voices, hushed voices, male and female. He glared; it had to them. He hurried down the corridor and then calmed himself. He needed to be absolutely certain what was going on before he said anything. So he walked carefully up to the ajar door and looked inside.

He froze at what he saw; it wasn't his daughter and her boyfriend. It was the younger Stark girl and her boyfriend. That boy, Gendry, Robert's eldest illegitimate son. Stannis watched them; a strange feeling coming over him. He was surprised to see the gentle look on the usually fierce Stark girl's face as she stood; relaxed in the boy's arms. He was smiling, talking quietly to her, almost as if he was reassuring her of something. But that wasn't what brought the strange feeling on Stannis; it was just seeing them that caused it, that sense of deja-vu. Looking at Gendry and Arya Stark; he remembered back some twenty or so years ago; seeing Robert and Lyanna Stark. It shocked him, seeing the two like this; remembering seeing a much similar scene years ago. The girl resembled her aunt so much it was frightening and Gendry looked exactly like Robert had at that age.

'_Yet they are also very different; the girl is as wild as her aunt, but her temper is more or less controlled, compared to Lyanna.'_ Stannis thought to himself. _'Gendry is also not quite as…boisterous as Robert; he seems to have more…care for his girlfriend.'_

It was true; the moment Stannis had realized he was here; he had observed Gendry and noted now, without any doubt, physical similarities were the only ones he shared with his father. Everything else, his personality and such, were completely different from Robert.

Stannis turned away from the room and headed further down the corridor; he was supposed to be looking for his daughter, instead he got caught up in remembering the past. As it was, when he rounded the next corner he spotted Shireen and her boyfriend walking towards him. He thought he saw Shireen's eyes widen and her boyfriend hastily pocket something made of some black material, but he couldn't be certain. He walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his tone serious; almost demanding answers.

Shireen glanced over at Rickon who merely shrugged.

She sighed and when she spoke her voice was calm, relaxed. "Nowhere, we just went for a walk, cool down, it's stuffy in the hall."

Stannis nodded slowly, Shireen was right; he had noticed that himself.

"Well, we best get back now, before your mother starts to wonder where you've gone."

He directed his comment at both of them and they seemed to understand and both agreed. Although he noticed they shared another glance and a strangely conspiratorial grin; the boy's hand went to his pocket again but then he took Shireen's hand and they headed back to the hall. When they returned Rickon and Shireen immediately headed for the dance floor. Stannis sighed and sat back down next to Selyse; who was glaring at Shireen and Rickon.

Stannis watched his daughter and her boyfriend dance for a while; then Selyse spoke up.

"Where were they?"

Stannis explained about what Shireen had told him.

Selyse sniffed and shook her head. "You don't honestly believe that; look what he's done to her; that dress, so indecent, he's turned our daughter into a whore."

"Hardly." Stannis replied stiffly. "In case you haven't noticed; he's made her happier, or have you missed the fact that she smiles now."

Selyse rolled her eyes but did not reply. Stannis frowned at the fact she had been trying to insinuate something else had been going on. He sincerely hoped that was not the case, or if it was, wondered why she would lie about it. It wasn't like it was any of his business; she was almost an adult now after all. His gaze fell on Arya and Gendry again.

'_Selyse needs to learn to trust Shireen; let her do and say things in her own time.'_ He thought to himself. _'Catelyn Stark does that with Arya and look how happy they both are…'_

His thoughts trailed off and he shook his head; he knew that would never happen, he had no reason to try fooling himself into thinking it would.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it; read and review please.

I think we all know what Rickon was putting in his pocket too :)


	15. Jeyne Westerling

**Game of Thrones: Love in the Springtime**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, the last chapter of this story, enjoy. Sorry for the delay, working overtime today.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good, at least he's accepted she's growing up, even if he doesn't realize what she just did, or what she just gave Rickon :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought that was good.  
Wolfigrl2013: Thanks :)  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, it's a happy occasion, he was feeling sentimental. Very astute of you to notice that, it's quite true :) Yeah she is pretty bitchy; she sees Shireen's actions as her acting out, in her opinion Shireen's actions make her feel she no longer has any control over her daughter.  
Blazen: Thanks.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I usually do but actually that would be impossible, Ramsay is in prison. Besides this is the last chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Jeyne Westerling**

Jeyne Westerling smiled; the entire day had been amazing, she couldn't have asked for a better wedding. She squeezed Robb's hand and he turned to face her, smiling.

"Enjoying yourself Mrs. Stark?" He asked jovially.

Jeyne smiled. "Yes, I am, Mr. Stark…I've still got to get used to that too."

Robb laughed and kissed her. When they separated Robb looked around and smiled wider.

"I have to admit, my family have really outdone themselves with all this." He remarked.

"Yeah." Jeyne agreed. "Sansa and Arya really worked wonders with my dress and make-up…I mean, I looked in the mirror and I barely recognized myself."

Robb laughed and kissed her again; Jeyne reciprocated eagerly. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and they parted. Sansa stood there, looking apologetic.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost time." She said.

Robb nodded and turned back to Jeyne. "I'll see you soon."

Jeyne nodded and followed Sansa out of the hall. She knew what was going on; she was going to get changed into a more comfortable dress. After that she would join Robb and they would head off for their honeymoon. All at once, a tense energy gathered in her stomach and the anticipation took hold of her. As she followed Sansa she saw Arya and Gendry; just outside the room where the other bridesmaids were waiting.

Jeyne smiled when she saw them; currently kissing and lost in their own world. She remembered the first time she had seen Arya two years ago, before all the 'changes' happened. She knew she was one of the few who had witnessed the incident that changed Arya, right from the start. It still amazed her how different she was now.

'_She was edgy, worried, then Jon left and she lost hope, nearly went off the deep end.' _Jeyne recalled. _'But Gendry was able to pull her back her back and save her. It seems a shame their relationship wasn't accepted from the first, I wonder how things would've been different.'_

Sansa glanced at Jeyne and smiled awkwardly; Jeyne returned the smile and gently cleared her throat. Arya and Gendry separated and Arya turned to look at them.

"We need to get ready Arya; Robb and Jeyne will be going on their honeymoon soon." Sansa explained.

Arya nodded. "Okay, I'll be right in."

With that she immediately returned to kissing Gendry. Jeyne supressed a laugh as she and Sansa entered the room where the others were waiting. Elenya hurried over and hugged her sister.

"This is it sis." She said cheerfully.

Jeyne smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah; I can hardly wait."

At that moment the door opened and Arya came in; smirking. They then got to work, helping Jeyne with the jewellery, make up and such, also helping her out of her wedding dress and into a new, less restrictive one.

While the girls worked, Jeyne smiled and turned to Arya.

"So; how are things between you and Gendry?" She asked. "You guys looked so happy today."

Arya smiled. "Yeah, everything's great, never better in fact, although we could've done without that drama with the garter and the bouquet."  
The girls in the room laughed at that. Jeyne shook her head.

"Yes, I heard about that…and I seem to recall you once told me your thoughts on marriage." She said; Arya nodded and Jeyne continued. "Well, you've got plenty of time to plan then."

Arya rolled her eyes. "I don't need to plan, Gendry and I are eloping."

Sansa cut in at that point. "Oh no Arya, even if you don't want a big wedding, you are not depriving mum and I of a chance to help you plan your wedding."

Arya groaned but said nothing else. Jeyne realized she was right, Arya had changed, a lot, and for the better too. Everything was ready now and it was time for Jeyne to get back to Robb and go on the honeymoon. Before long she was walking with Robb to the car; as she watched she saw Arya and Gendry again. Maybe it was her imagination but they seemed to be standing even closer than before, both with secret smiles on their faces. Jeyne guessed they had something planned for tonight. She just hoped for their sake it went well. Smiling wildly she got in the car with Robb and they drove off, heading for their honeymoon and the start of their life together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


End file.
